


Dear Child

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [29]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Child, Teach me how you see the world you see it as" please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Child

Dear Child,  
I see your curiosity of the  
world,  
and I see you smile  
I'm glad that you'll  
learn the truth

Dear Child,  
I see your curiosity,  
you see the train, and  
you laugh.  
The train is an amazing site to  
see indeed.

Dear Child,  
I see you watching the beams,  
that support the train to go by,  
and I wonder if you'll still want to learn how  
that beam helps to support  
a wonderful view indeed.

Dear Child,  
I am glad you'll learn the  
truth that you don't know yet  
you'll learn it all  
that knowledge and curiosity  
goes far.

Dear Child,  
I know something  
you don't know yet,  
-that you  
hold the future  
in your hands.

Dear Child,  
I hope you'll be successful in life.  
But I see it now, what you see,  
and I am glad  
that you'll learn and be happy  
while learning.

Dear Child,  
Teach me how  
you see the world you see it as,  
for I want  
to really learn  
from you.


End file.
